


A Fire Quenched

by chamilet



Category: Twilight - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, M/M, One Shot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-23
Updated: 2010-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamilet/pseuds/chamilet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entry for twilight_las.  Prompt: Some say the world will end in fire, some say in ice...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fire Quenched

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Jacob, Bella, Edward and all other Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them for a mo'.

I look over at Edward and he smiles back at me.  Sated.  Happy.  I so rarely see him happy.  It warms my heart.  I run my fingers down his face, over his chest and scoot closer to him.  He snuggles into me and I relish the feel of his cool body on my overheated one.  He places kisses along my jawline, flicking his tongue out to trace upwards and over the shell of my ear.  I tremble.

 

Jacob stirs and places an arm over my belly.  “You okay?” he mumbles, voice thick with sleep.

 

“Mmmhmm,” I reply and ruffle his hair with my nose, breathing in his warmth.  He snuggles closer and places a kiss on my shoulder before drifting back to dreamland.

 

Edward chuckles, “I think we wore him out.”

 

I yawned, “I think we wore _me_ out, too.”

 

“Sleep then,” Edward whispers and wraps his arm around my chest.

 

Hot and cold.  Fire and ice.  Someone once asked me if the world was ending, which way would I want it to go...I say, why choose?


End file.
